Adapting
by TheDarknessConsumes
Summary: Evie is disgusted by her brother's feelings until, one day, she isn't. Fryecest.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob sighed, absently flipping a coin and trailing its path with a drunken frown. "Heads." He nodded to the fellow passed out on the bar beside him, frown deepening as it landed on tails. A raspy snort issued from the red-faced man and Jacob sighed once more, grabbing up his coin and nodding to the barkeep.

Everything from the chipped paint to the cracked wooden countertop screamed to the world that the place had seen better days and as Jacob clumsily climbed to his feet he found himself empathizing in some small way with the dilapidated building.

"Keep the change." He decided in a spur-of-the-moment choice, grabbing up his bottle of beer and staggering away. _'I could do with making a few less of those.'_ The thought came unbidden and silently he cringed, stumbling out of the pub with uncertain steps.

" _I love you, damn it!" He yelled, eyes bleary and muscles weary from a lack of sleep and constantly being on the move._

 _Evie shook her head, staring across at him in disbelief. "I can't even look at you right now." The words weren't spoken with anger or even fear, just pure revulsion._

He paused, leaning against the wall of the alley and clenching his fists tightly. A guttural retch wracked his broad frame and the young man spat on the stained cobblestone road, looking around at the village of Crawley with a disgruntled scowl. "I _hate_ this place." He decided, too many bad memories rising to the fore. "Fucking Crawley, fucking George, fucking..."

" _What were you thinking?" She breathed, kohl-rimmed eyes glimmering a sapphire hue with frosty distaste. "Were you even thinking?"_

Thoughts of unkempt hair, dark and trailing over pale shoulders towards a pale red gown flitted through his mind and sent a sharp pang through him, echoing in his chest and reverberating back into his skull. " _Damn it."_ He choked, slamming his fist into the brickwork.

 _Her gaze was empty now, freckled cheeks tinged pink with silent anger and he realized that this was how she dealt with problems, that right now he was just another target that she couldn't get rid of, that she wanted to strike him off the face of the earth, rid it of his stain. "I need you to leave, Jacob. Right now, before you embarrass yourself any further."_

 _His path was quick and he didn't even pause to slam the door, stricken as he was._

"Fucking _Evie."_ With a heavy thud he fell, dropping to his knees and settling against the roadside for the night. _"Fucking Evie."_

 _The people of Crawley weren't used to people passing through. The small village wasn't big enough to be considered a viable stop for cargo or factories and it wasn't close enough to London to be considered prime real estate; the railway being introduced twenty years ago had started to change that, however for now the humdrum of Crawley was limited to people stopping by for time away from work and the locals with their insular community, leaving the small village a sort of hub for the Assassins and little else._

 _It was because of this that Jacob had always felt excluded from the community; from his families separation from the village to the constant training and missions, he mostly found solace in the local taverns and fighting pits, something that didn't particularly help his case._

 _The brutish boy didn't mind too much though; give him a pair of brass knuckles, a target to fight and a few pints of beer for the night and he'd be content, none of that 'city planning' and 'historical preservation' that his father and Evie seemed to be all for._

 _Evie, with her sharp tongue and sharp mind, with her freckled cheeks that flushed just so when angry, with her plump pink lips that twisted into that crooked grin when she was successful, with the way her nose wrinkled and lilted when she found something she wasn't entirely sure about._

 _Yes, he decided quickly, he was quite content being separate from the village of Crawley and drowning his sorrows._

 _Lately, though, things had been rising inside him, things best left undisturbed and unheeded, but things he wasn't entirely sure he could leave unsaid._

 _The death of father had shaken them both, perhaps her more than he, however as the weeks had passed they'd both recovered, grieving in their own way; perhaps it was this realization, combined with the heady feeling that came from a full night of drinking and a mission completed, that gave him the foolhardy confidence to confess his feelings._

 _Yes, he decided, nodding to himself. I'll tell her tonight._

The clang of church bells shook him from his slumber and Jacob groaned, dropping whatever it was he was holding to the floor with the sound of glass shattering and rubbing at his face with rough cloth-hewn gloves. " _Jesus,_ " He murmured to himself, climbing to his feet and staggering to lean against the wall. "What hit me?"

Abruptly the memory of last night came to the fore and he shook, straightening and staring blankly down at the broken bottle by his feet. "Oh."

Sunday morning beckoned, crisp air and high sun drawing him from his shattered pride. _'George.'_ He suddenly remembered, eyes wide as the memory of the older man came to mind, sharply informing him that he was to be at the train station come noon. No doubt the man expected his sister to shepherd him from there to Croydon, but... _'Fat chance of that now.'_ He mused spitefully.

The concept of avoiding the assignment came to mind but Jacob wasn't stupid; reckless, yes, but not so blatantly as so disobey a direct order from their mentor.

' _I suppose I don't have much choice.'_ The thought of arriving and having to face both his sister and the older man almost broke him then and there and Jacob numbly turned on his heel, meandering down the same alleyway he'd went down the night previous towards the station.

The side street gave way to the open air and he sighed as he noted the quiet; the streets were almost silent despite the early morning market and he took solace in the fact, hastily slicking his hair back beneath his cap and climbing the steps to the relatively new building with an unsteady gait.

Jacob walked into the station hesitantly, face uncharacteristically stoic as he approached the tracks. A familiar red-on-black coat faced the same direction and he swallowed down anxiety as he came up behind her. "Evie, up bright and early I see." He greeted, suddenly all-too-aware of his own crumpled and stained state.

Evie turned, something complicated and ugly crossing her face in the few seconds it took to register his presence. "...Jacob," She finally nodded tiredly. "Good to see you're on time." Those deep blue eyes of hers scanned over his bedraggled state. "Where did you sleep?"

Her voice was soft and despite her silent anger he could see a glint of worry that warmed him. "Oh, here and there." He jabbed, falling into a familiar routine far too easily. "So, any idea what George has in store for us?"

Glossy pink lips twisted into a sneer. "I've already told you twice! We are..." Abruptly she trailed off, shifting her gaze to the few people on the platform. With a vexed huff she grabbed his elbow, wrinkling her nose at the smell of cheap beer and tobacco. " _We're to see George regarding a Piece of Eden the Templars have claimed; he tells me he's an assignment for you as well, regarding a factory owner-"_

Recognition sparked and he grinned, nodding. "Right, some twat working for the Templars." He mused. Evie jerked away and he blinked, momentary relief washing away as he watched her face fall into the same disquieted stoicism that she had greeted him with.

"Good." She spoke, gaze flickering. "I think it best that we sit separately for this trip."

Jacob furrowed his brow, hurt flashing in a painful staccato that echoed in time with his pulse. "I'm sorry?" He voiced darkly, glowering. "Am I too disgusting for the brilliant Evie Frye to associate herself with now?"

"Do _not,_ " She hissed. "Put this on me, _Jacob_." She spat his name with such vitriol that he felt he could've burst into flames from the vehemence of her dislike alone. "I'm not the one swanning around drinking all day and turning up in a ditch somewhere because he couldn't control-"

"Control? Excuse me for telling you how I _feel."_ He meant to match her anger, instead faltering and croaking his last word like the confessions of a dying man.

Evie's face fell and he stilled as he took in the faint redness, the intense scowl and the sheer hate in her eyes. " _You-"_ Her shoulders hunched and quickly she shook her head, exhaling sharply. "Don't, Jacob. I know that you like to run around from mistake to mistake like it's some sort of joke, like you can't act serious for a single second, but I _won't_ be complicit in this. Take your sick fantasies elsewhere."

With that the lithe Assassin spun on her heel, entering the train with a stiff grace.

Jacob stared after her, shaking slightly as he watched her take a seat before, reluctantly, he made his way to the next carriage.

-X- -X-

George was talking, nattering on about their targets and how they'd have to be careful and some such, but Jacob could scarcely bring himself to listen; even in the usual circumstances he'd be hard-pressed to listen to the fearful Assassin's words of warning, but now...?

His sister nodded along to the man's caution, all serious frowns and tight body language and all he could do was glare, looping an arm around the rungs of the train beside him and throwing himself up onto the roof. "Talking has never gotten anyone anywhere, George." He found himself snorting, spitting over the edge of shipping container and taking delight in the dual expressions of disgust the motion warranted. "And we've a train to catch! There's hardly time to have a group session, now is there?"

Beside George Evie's face twisted into a grimace and she pulled herself up alongside him, nodding apologetically down at the older man. "Sorry, George. But for once Jacob has a point."

' _For once?'_ The recalcitrant Assassin waved his arms through the air, looking away with a pout. " _All my ideas are good ideas."_ He murmured to himself, glancing back and scowling as she smirked.

The shrill tone of a whistle blew through the air and she grabbed his jacket, pushing him in the opposite direction authoritatively. "We've a train to catch!" She yelled, leaping onto the oncoming vehicle. "Bye George!"

" _Jacob!"_ As the distance between them grew Jacob spied the man climbing onto their previous location. " _Evie! May the Creed guide you, you vagrants!"_ "Poor man," Evie murmured, shaking her head. "More afraid than ever. The years have not been kind."

A scoff escaped him and he glanced over at her, fondness swelling beneath his irritation. "Evie Frye, where do you get it from?"

Her gaze sharpened as she watched him. "The same place as you, Jacob." She bit out, smirk just a little vindictive.

A stiff wind could have bowled him over there and as his shoulders tensed he found he'd never been more grateful for the sight of a factory coming into view. "Good luck." He snapped, flinging himself towards a nearby pole before he could say something he might regret.

He was sure that she said something back but he _just_ didn't care in that moment, instead marching towards the factory with only violence on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The man's assistant wouldn't stop screaming and Jacob found himself scowling, vaguely wishing that just _once_ he could break that rule and _shut her up- "Quiet."_ He finally hissed, brandishing his bloody hidden blade in her direction and smirking as she abruptly stopped.

His gaze fell back down to the corpse on the hard-wood floor and slowly he knelt, savouring the feeling of a mission completed and ignoring the woman dashing out the door. "I'd like to see you peddle your filth from beyond the grave, Ferris." He murmured vindictively, wiping the plain handkerchief across the man's slit throat and staining the white fabric red. Even as he spoke however he knew that the man's last gurgled words rang true.

" _From Croydon? You lurk in the shadows like a coward. I doubt it."_

" _There he is!"_ He jerked sharply, darting a look over at the open doorway and relaxing slightly as he noticed the distance between he and the offending voice. "Sorry, chaps! Much as I'd love to stay and chat I'm afraid duty calls!" He crowed, grinning as he climbed to his feet and dashed out into the hall. The closest window was open and his grin widened almost manically as he shot forward, leaping outside and jumping onto the nearest train. "Come on then!" He roared, announcing his presence to the world and cracking his fingers. "I'll 'ave you!"

'" _I'll 'ave you"? What am I, a bloody Blighter?'_ He winced, self-reflection doing nothing to curb his building bloodlust.

Evie wouldn't give him the time of day, he wasn't getting anything done in _Crawley_ and George thought he was an idiot; still, at least he had this. Men in red dashed to meet him as he rode the train into the rural countryside, the enraged shouts of their fellows fading into the distance and the awed eyes of the onlookers basking in his achievements. _'Yes. This'll do nicely!'_

Jacob was in his element. The first idiot tried to throw a punch, winded from the short jog already, and Jacob almost casually grabbed his clenched fist, knocking the blow off course with a sharp crack and kicking him from the train.

The next aimed to shoulder tackle him and he simply stepped aside, sweeping the bald brute's leg and allowing him to stumble across the roof. Quick fingers grabbed the fellow's shirt and he laughed boisterously as he lifted the man, spinning to toss him into the third and watching as they went flying off the train.

The last three to follow approached him more warily now and he lunged as one of them went to draw a pistol, hopping over the gap between the trains and boxing him in the nose. The second tried to stab him and he snorted scornfully, pushing the gunman in front of him and watching the two tangled men fall to their demises.

The final man seemed to realize that he was outmatched and hastily backed up, putting space between them as he tried to head further up the train. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled in the coward's panicked face, running with only the slightest hint of discomfort as the train picked up speed and repeating the move he'd used on the gunman.

The fool tried to duck and he gave him a kick, knocking him back a foot and finishing him with a boot to the chest. "Anyone else?" He asked viciously, spinning to regard the empty train roof. As if to spite him for his arrogance a cart of two came up beside the train, the closest man brandishing a Billy club. "Lost your bottle, boys!?" He called, cackling madly as the man fruitlessly brandished the close-range weapon.

An answering smirk was all the warning the man gave before he swung, aiming not at Jacob but the lever to change the train junctions. A swift thwack and the two slowed, turning away and leaving him to puzzle out his fate.

The wheels began to screech almost immediately, sparks flying as he took in the wooden obstacle blocking the bridge. _'Hold on, there is no bridge.'_ "Oh, no." He breathed, the Blighter's plan becoming apparent in an instant. _'Clever bastards!'_

A thud drew his attention and he watched as the conductor rolled uncontrollably through the dirt, disappearing into the surrounding foliage. He turned back and couldn't help gasping as he realized that without the man to control it the train was barrelling on at full speed once more.

Quickly he spun, dashing up the train and leaping over the rooftop gaps with an agility born of panic. The train began to tilt beneath his feet and desperately he threw himself onto the next carriage, eyes widening as a crate flew past him to collide with the fiery wreckage below.

His hands found purchase in the thick metal wedge at the end of the flatcar and he exhaled sharply, glancing down at the desolation and wincing as the section slammed to a halt. "Well..." He paused, a smile slowly spreading as he tightly gripped the end of the car. "...We seem to have made an unscheduled stop."

He allowed himself barely a second to lament the lack of an audience to hear that one and then began the climb down to safety, fingers nimbly passing between the shoddy wooden slats that allowed him a makeshift ladder.

The remaining cars above groaned perilously and the reckless twin swallowed, dropping just a _little bit_ quicker and sliding across the twisted metal to the end of the car.

Beneath his feet the next carriage bent and shuddered and hastily he dashed across the curving rooftop, cursing all the while. _'Oh, Evie is going to love this! I'll never live it down.'_ He tensed as he jumped to the next car, speeding up as it groaned in much the same manner as the car above.

Another jump and he ran down the last boxcar between him and safety, barely landing in a stumbling sprint and rolling to a halt in the soot and dirt.

With a final shattering shriek the metal remains clinging to the broken tracks came tumbling down, landing scarcely ten feet away and earning another wince. _'Never let me live it down.'_ He repeated to himself, glancing around at the newly minted train graveyard and shaking his head in disbelief. "Maybe next time I'll walk."

Another boxcar drew his attention and he flinched as it landed closer than the last, deciding that maybe it was best to save the pithy one-liners for somewhere far away from here.

-X- -X-

The trip back to the station felt decidedly anti-climactic after the running train battle-cum-crash and Jacob sighed as he sat on a covered group of crates, settling into the makeshift seating with a small grunt and shaking out the cricks in his spine. "And now we wait." He murmured aloud, crossing his legs with a smirk.

Two minutes passed and Jacob uncrossed his legs, leaning to the side with a scowl and tapping the fabric beneath him impatiently. "This is always the worst part."

With nothing else to do the young man found his thoughts wandering, his entirely unpleasant situation rising to the fore and rattling about in his brain. _'Evie hates me now. I never should've-'_ The thought came unprompted and he shook it off as quickly as it came, trying to think on something else. _'If I don't go to London then what can I possibly accomplish? That blasted prick Ferris was right, even if he is dead.'_ A vindictive thrill ran through him and he sighed, rubbing at his forehead with a dusty palm and shaking out his cap half-heartedly. _'There's nothing in Crawley or Croydon or, well... Anywhere but London! How can I convince George to let us go?'_

A sinister voice whispered to him that after last night's performance his sister may not even be all too keen on coming with him anyway. "It'll pass." He comforted himself, the words doing nothing to distract from the empty echo in his chest. "It _has_ to pass."

' _I'll make it pass.'_ The sentiment bore consideration, he decided, rubbing at his chin in a manner reminiscent to father. Maybe it was time to leave the nest either way? Was it even worth it to ask her to come now? Surely some time away-

A sudden tremor ran through the ground, jolting him from his musings. The scent of burning meat mixed among the usual smog of coal and Jacob shot a startled look at the rising flames in the distance, pulse racing as he registered the location of the incident. "Evie-!" He stilled himself, repeating the words of the Creed in his mind and settling back down. _'Don't get distracted Jacob.'_

' _There's no way Evie was killed in an explosion, not my quiet, methodical and precise sister. Hell, to even consider that someone like Brewster could so much as harm her is inconceivable!'_ The thought calmed him slightly and slowly his lips quirked back into a confident smirk, the rueful Assassin shaking his head with a small chuckle. "She's fine." He told himself.

Still, when the lithe Assassin came sprinting across the station, panting as she came to a stop before him Jacob had to admit that some small measure of relief ran through him, nonetheless he tried to maintain a disaffected frown, examining his fingernails with a tut and only eyeing her after she'd managed to get her composure back. "What was that explosion?" He drawled nonchalantly.

Evie huffed, heaving in deep breaths as she studiously avoided his eyes. "What explosion?" She queried innocently.

Despite their earlier falling out the question brought back images of mischief, sneaking out of the house at night, having their first drink (stolen from their rich neighbour's liquor cabinet) and stealthily taking their father's throwing knives. It was with this on his mind that he spoke. "Eviiiiiie." He pressed, clapping his hands together in emphasis.

His perfectionist twin stood straight, dropping the air of exhaustion she'd been wheedling for time with- _'Can't believe I fell for that one.' –_ And staring blankly at anything but his pompous expression. "Piece of Eden detonated and took the _lab_ with it." She confessed, throwing her head back as she awaited his gloating.

"Shocker." His words were blank as he tried to drudge up some sort of sardonic wit, however all he could focus on was the fact that _she was talking to him again_ and he jumped from his seat with a smile.

"Simply because you have never valued the Pieces does _not_ mean that they are not an _exceedingly important-"_

"All went according to plan then, hm?" The pointed voice gave them both pause and Jacob grinned as he turned, savouring her tired indignation and watching for the excuse she would make.

' _Cogs are turning.'_ He suppressed a snicker, examining her annoyed gaze and downturned lips, drawing up into a small smile as she licked her lips and- _'No, not now.'_ He groaned.

Evie shot him a bewildered glance that shifted into disgust in the instant it took for her to turn back to George. In that moment he felt like the smallest man in the world. "There was a slight complication." She wheedled, tone flatter than usual.

George must have sensed the warning in her voice as his brow furrowed. "How slight?"

"The lab exploded." He blurted before she could defend herself, smiling scornfully as she shot him a heated look.

" _Jacob."_ She hissed, taut with anger.

"You derailed a train!"

Evie's eyebrows shot up, amusement glimmering in her gaze and Jacob had the brief, only _slight_ urge to throttle the master Assassin, though of course that wouldn't be the brightest decision he had ever made. " _Oh, he did, did he?"_ She purred, pacing around him like a cat catching a canary.

Her eyes roamed over him as she circled. _'Like a shark.'_ The resemblance was uncanny. _'Both cold, vicious and both don't give a single damn about what they're doing to my loins right now.'_ There was something off about that comparison, but he'd be damned if he could spot it.

"Regardless, where can I find another train?" All too late did he realize that he'd said it out loud, George's face twisting into a furious scowl, nostrils flaring as he opened his mouth and Evie... _'Hm, not so much disgusted as amused. Did I actually say something right? No, she's just happier to see me get in trouble than disturbed by the implications.'_

Then again, maybe she just thought he enjoyed destruction. _'Ah yes, I'm the irresponsible one, aren't I?'_ "I killed my target." He defended with a burning ire that took both other Assassins aback.

His twin blinked, slowly shaking her head. "Brewster is also no more." She spoke.

George glanced between them. "Then all in all, a successful mission..." He paused as they both began to smile. "...In spite of you two."

' _Now.'_ While the old man was content with their performance and he was riding high from the adrenaline. "What about London?"

He knew that the other man knew what he meant, but George still played the fool, raising an eyebrow and almost _daring_ him to come out and say it. "What _about_ it?" He emphasized warningly.

Jacob beckoned between the three of them as he continued indignantly. "We're wasting our time out here!"

George shook his head in response, levelling him with a stare he'd seen a hundred times before. "You know as well as I do that London has been the domain of the Templars for the last hundred years. They are far too strong _yet._ Patience."

"The Templars have found a new Piece of Eden." Evie piped up, lips pursed as she looked up at him, pointedly ignoring Jacob.

"Sir David is dead. They do not know how to use it." Their fearful mentor, ever the one for waiting, spoke once more. "The council shall guide us; sound advice your father would have seconded."

Jacob's back was to the man now, posture tense as the _oh-so-clever_ Assassin spoke about his _oh-so-clever_ council and what their father would have said.

George must have seen he'd touched a nerve as, with a sigh, he spoke once more. "I shall see you back in Crawley."

He waited until the older man was gone before he spoke, putting aside his grievances with his sister to speak. ""Patience", Evie." He mocked, gritting his teeth.

For once they seemed to be in agreement as she turned her gaze to the sky, a familiar gesture of disbelief, though one he was more used to seeing from the other side. "Ah, the gentle sound of opportunity passing us by."

"So, what's stopping us?" He stepped forward, making to reach out and swallowing harshly as she automatically stepped away. " _London_ is waiting to be liberated. Forget Crawley."

"Father would have wanted us to listen-"

Despite her words and the mistrust clear in those beautiful blue eyes of hers he could _see_ the intrigue and, ignoring the warning signs, he moved in. "You could continued his legacy in London, you know." He pointed out sharply.

"Freeing future generations from a city ruled by Templars?" She paused as he nodded. "You know, Jacob Frye, you might just be right."

The teasing tone of her voice and the alluring flutter of her lashes made his heart pound, however quickly the memory of earlier came rushing back and he controlled himself. "Then, shall we?" He tempted instead, pointlessly gesturing towards the departing train nearby.

Her intimidating stare flitted across his face and she bit her lower lip. "Yes." She finally decided and he released a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. "Let's. Onward to London!"

As the two dashed toward the nearest open boxcar he couldn't resist sneaking a glance at her and taking in the sheer excitement written across her face, lighting up her expression like the sun. _'Definitely worth it to ask.'_ He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

-A/N: Told more from Evie's viewpoint this time than Jacob's.

The train ride was tense, previous decisions failing to wipe away the awkwardness that now existed between them. More than once Evie caught Jacob turning, glancing over at her and opening his mouth to speak only to be offered a silent frown in response.

Some part of her wanted to just put the whole thing behind them but another part of her was just too... _Revolted_... To allow it.

Jacob had always been promiscuous, any intelligence marred by the reckless and sudden actions he would always end up taking and this time truly had to be no different, save for the fact that, well, this time she was apparently the target of his amorous intentions.

Her face flushed as she caught him spying on her again and the more responsible of the two made her way over to the other side of the boxcar, slumping against the wall and crossing her arms defensively. _'It'll pass in time.'_ She reminded herself for the umpteenth time that day, foregoing the sights of the countryside in favour of getting some rest. "Wake me up when we get there, would you?" She asked as kindly as she could, shutting her eyes.

"So, that's it then?" She winced, cracking a single eye back open to take in his dull gaze, brow furrowed as he watched her. "We just... Pretend it never happened?"

His voice resounded with derision and Evie had to admit to herself that she had been waiting for this, the inevitable explosion that followed when Jacob didn't get what he wanted. "Yes." She said shortly, settling down in the vain hope that it would stave off whatever outburst he had in mind.

"I can't do that." He spoke, looking away with a stricken scowl. "I can't just turn my emotions on and off like you seem so able to, _dear sister._ "

It wasn't the first time he had spoken the affectation with such vitriol, however it was the first time it was truly so unwarranted and she found herself snapping both eyes open and climbing back to her feet, hot flush returning with a vengeance. "You think this is _easy?"_ She hissed, marching over to him and meeting his gaze with a fiery glare. "This- This... _Disgrace?_ "

He winced at the term and Evie found a sort of vindictive amusement rising to the fore, strangling whatever bonds they may have had and pressing her to continue. "You want to _fuck_ your _sister,_ Jacob."

""Fuck"?" He quoted, cracked and chapped lips parting in shock. "I don't just want to- to _fuck_ , Evie." He whispered, rage overtaking his shocked grimace. "I _love_ you."

"Save it, Jacob." She huffed, spinning to look over the oncoming sights of London. "We're almost in London now and I don't want to hear another _word_ until we pull into the station-"

" _Tough."_ He growled, leaning in and gripping her shoulders. "Evie Frye, I don't just 'want to fuck you'". He mimed childishly, ignoring the clear warning in her gaze. "I. _Love._ You-"

Unable to take another of his rambling confessions Evie finally snapped, slamming a knee into his stomach and watching apathetically as he stumbled back, hurt flashing across his face. "I _don't_ care!" She grinned tightly, aware that she must have looked manic as she did so and finding hard to care in that precise moment. "We're going to London and once there we'll locate Mr. Green, the senior Assassin in the area. Then _you_ can stalk around with your drinking and your little _gang_ and all the women you please, _brother dear."_

"But not you." The words were little more than a murmur, blank and eerie as he straightened, turning away stoically to watch the station come into view.

"But not me." She murmured back, composing herself and absently brushing stray locks away from her forehead.

The train pulled into the station with little fanfare and she forced a smile as she stepped off, gaze roaming over the myriad of people milling around the station. ""The churning seas of London"." She quoted, glad to be out of the confined space with her disorderly twin. "It's just as father once described."

"Hm." He grunted, stalking through the throng of people with nary a glance and ignoring the disgruntled commuters. "Any clue where this Green fellow is?"

Evie frowned, jogging slightly to keep up and stopping when they reached the entrance. "According to father's notes Mr. Green owns a shop somewhere in Whitechapel, we'd be best suited to locate a high point in the city to try and overlook the boroughs."

"Clever Evie," He praised sardonically, ignoring her narrowed eyes as he gestured at the tall buildings of London with arms spread wide. "Pick a building then and let's get to it! I'll even race you!"

With that last parting remark he dashed away, easily scaling the side of a nearby building and drawing a scowl from the competitive young woman. "You're on!" She yelled after him, glad to be able to take her mind off of his behaviour and pointedly ignoring the scandalized looks being sent their way.

As Evie dashed across the rooftops, leaping higher and higher faster and faster to keep up with her unruly twin, she noticed the fixed, clipped steps, the tenseness of his body as he climbed and the disorganized route and couldn't help shaking her head in disappointment, father's words echoing in her head.

The two came to a halt atop a relatively small factory beside a decidedly higher tower and she chose then to remind him of his duty. "Emotions must always come second to the Creed, Jacob-"

" _Don't quote father at me!_ " He shook, clenching his fists and darting a gaze across the streets below. "Let's just find this bloody 'Mr. Green' bloke so that I can go and crack some skulls-"

"Two Assassins, equal in height. One female, one male. Two decades old, arguing atop a rooftop in broad daylight." Despite the observation the voice was calm, the amusement on his face clear in his tone. "You must be the Frye twins."

Evie blinked, taking in the soft smile, warm brown eyes and well-polished presentation with an impressed air. "And you are...?"

"Henry Green, at your service." He greeted, tipping his head to the two of them. "I was sorry to hear about your father's passing."

"Thank you..." She murmured, enraptured by his well-mannered approach and handsome visage.

"Crawford Starrick. Templar leader. _Where_?" A tight voice sounded and she noticed that Mr. Green seemed just as taken aback as she was by her brother's thinly veiled anger.

"I suppose the council desires news?" He voiced dubiously, raising an eyebrow at her scowling sibling.

Evie cut in before her brother could embarrass them both, hastily silencing him with a quick motion. "London must be freed. To provide a better future for all of its citizens."

Henry smiled and she felt her heart flutter, gaze fixed on his face with a not entirely innocent interest. "Well thank goodness the council saw reason and sent you to aid us."

" _Oh fuck off."_ She jolted, glaring at her brother and hoping that the senior Assassin hadn't heard that particular remark. "If you need me I'll be in there-" He pointed towards the nearest pub. "-Not being here."

As he dashed off her new escort furrowed his brow, looking between where the other more restless Assassin had been and herself, teeth grit and eyes dark in pure anger. "I'm sorry Ms. Frye, am I interrupting something?" He asked her uncertainly, discomfort making its way across his kindly visage.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Green." She shook her head, glimpsing her twin as he swept into the tavern and turning all of her attention back to the charming Indian gentleman. "Please, continue."

As he spoke Evie firmly resolved to have words with her brother later.

-X- -X-

" _What were you thinking?"_ She breathed, anger still fresh even after two hours had passed.

Jacob glanced over at her, bleary eyes scanning her face and dismissing her. "You had things in hand." He drawled, pointedly slamming his bottle down on the counter and slumping over the surface with a grimace. "Didn't need me there."

Evie nodded in agreement, coldly regarding him with disgust. "Well, you're right there. But what, exactly, have you been up to while I've been away?"

"Lib'rating the borough!" He crowed, waving off her narrow-eyed stare in favour of nodding at a pasty faced brute beside him. "Me and... Mike here, we've been going around getting the _Clinkers. They're gonna be the new Rooks, Evie."_

Her nose wrinkled as he leaned in, beer and smoke and god-only-knows what else wafting over to her. "Charming. Meanwhile I've been gathering _actual_ information on Templar activities and the Pieces of Eden-"

Jacob spat on the floor, slapping the unconscious man beside him on the shoulder and getting a snort in response. "Fucking _Curios._ Meanwhile I'll be actually helping the city while you and your new boyfriend Greenie go around searching for the mythical fuck nothing of fuck all, located fuck-only-knows-where, with your-"

"Shut. Up." She ground out, grabbing his shoulder and stalking towards the exit. "We're leaving. Mr. Green has set us up with a room for the night while you've been moping around and I hope you appreciate it come morning."

Her brother fell against her side, going silent as she seethed and staring into space. "I do love you." He finally spoke, ignoring her irritated hunch as he continued. "And I'll prove it."

Her jaw clenched as he turned to look at her. "If you kiss me-" She started.

"No! I'm going to do better, Evie." He promised, winking devilishly and watching her with hooded eyes. "I'm going to _seduce_ you."

And with that he closed his eyes, slumping against her shoulder and leaving her the burden of getting him to bed. Evie shook her head in disbelief, pulling him further over her shoulder and hoping that the Police didn't stop her on the way back to their room. "Jacob, you absolute _tit."_


End file.
